Well Kept Secrets
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: What have Dylan and Will been keeping from each other? It's all about to come out and things are bound to get... interesting. DylanxWill, Oneshot. Warning: slashy


**a/n: **So here's my attempt at a WillxDylan fic. I've been wanting to read them since I watched the movie a few months back and there aren't many! This was supposed to be done a LONG time ago. I finally figured I'd better just finish it which may explained why it seems a little rushed at the end.

Anyway, enjoy! (And I don't own YMO)

**Well Kept Secrets**

Dylan was sitting on his bed, guitar in hand, strumming quietly to himself.

It was more out of habit than anything else, his thoughts, as they had been way too often as of late, were turned to William.

William, who had been such a pain in the beginning.

He stopped strumming, staring at Will's side of the room. The cleanliness of it, which had for so long been an annoyance, contaminating his artistic vision, was now a source of comfort.

It was much the same where Will himself was concerned. Sure, he still irritated Dylan now and again, but Will had grown on him and now he was drawn to him in ways that he wasn't sure were normal, let alone legal.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Thinking that way wasn't good. It was bad enough that he kept getting caught up in Will's smile without him having thoughts that, more often then not, lead to fantasies he _really_ shouldn't be having about his brother.

Granted they were only step-brothers...

He got up and was about to leave the room, staying here was messing with his head, when he caught sight of a flash of color on Will's wall he'd never really noticed before.

Turning around to get a better look, he immediately identified the poster he had designed for Will's presidency campaign. He moved over to where it was hanging on the wall.

He stared at the poster for a few seconds before reaching out to take it off the wall. As the tack holding it in place came loose, a picture that had been hidden under the poster fell to the bed.

He had just picked it up, slightly shocked by what it was, when Will walked in, took one look at Dylan and immediately stiffened.

He then tried to act casual, walking over to his desk to put his bag down.

"What are you looking at?" he asked Dylan from where he was seated, despite knowing perfectly well what Dylan was now gaping at.

"You kept this?" Dylan asked, reagaining his composure and walking over to Will.

"Of course I kept it. It won me the election didn't it?" Will answered, taking out his math homework and deliberately avoiding looking at Dylan.

"Mm hmm," Dylan hummed sceptically. "Now tell me, is it costumary to hide a picture of the artist under the displayed art?" he asked, shoving the picture of himself he had found under Will's nose.

"Oh, because your little election poster is art now?" Will asked, struggling to keep his voice casual.

"Just answer the question," Dylan pressed.

"No, I wouldn't say so," Will commented, eyes glued to the page open before him.

"Didn't think so," Dylan said, staring at Will. "And I suppose you're not gonna tell me _why _you secretly had a picture of me pinned to your wall?"

"Right," Will told him.

Dylan frowned. "Or why it's covered in kiss marks?" he asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"It isn't!" Will said quickly, grabbing the picture to examine it more closely.

"I was kidding, dude," Dylan said, smirking at having gotten a real reaction. "But that you fell for it would mean..."

"Don't say it," Will growled.

"Why not?" Dylan said, smirk getting widder. "It would mean that-"

"Why are you getting so much fun out of this?" Will cut him off. "Any _normal_ person would be suspicious by now, at the least. Scared out of their wits, at the most. But here you are, calsually pocking fun."

"I...umm," Dylan looked down at his feet. He'd walked right into that one.

"And _that _would mean that... you've been thinking the same?" Will asked himself more than Dylan, looking over thoughtfully.

"Don't be stupid I-"

"What's in the sketch book?" Will asked cutting him off.

"What?"

"The sketch book. What's in it?"

"Which sketch book?" Dylan asked, although he could see pretty clearly where this was going.

"The one that makes you jump about a mile if I get near it. That one," Will said, completely serious.

"Oh, that one," Dylan said awkwardly. "Nothing."

Will snorted. "Yeah, I'm gonna believe _that,_"he said as he got up and headed toward Dylan's desk.

"Hey, you can't just go through my stuff!" Dylan said, trying to stop him.

But it was too late. Will had found the sketch book and had found the incriminating sketches in it. All of which featured Will. Some less innocent than others.

"Care to explain?" Will said, waving the book in front of Dylan.

"I'm an artist," Dylan said as if the sketch book contained drawings of flowers. "I use whatever material I'm presented with..."

"Uh huh," Will said, flipping through the book. "And I suppose the same argument applies to this drawing," he asked pointing to a picture of himself lying naked on a bed, granted his leg was covering the important places.

Dylan gulped. "Uh huh?" he answered sounding more than unsure.

"Why not just drop the act?" Will said, throwing the book on the bed and getting nearer to Dylan.

Dylan glanced at the door.

"Woah," Dylan said backing up. "Thinking about it is one thing, but actually doing it..."

"So you have been thinking about it then," Will stated.

"Umm y-yeah, but..."Dylan stuttered as Will kept advancing until he was trapped against the wall.

"You're curious at the very least?"

"Will, this is-," his words were cut of by a well timed kiss he couldn't help but respond to, his arms finding their way around Will's neck. "...weird."

Will kissed him again. "Is it?"

"Yeah, a littl-" he was cut off again.

One of Will's hands ran up Dylan's side and he felt the younger boy shiver.

"But I guess I don't mind," Dylan said when they seperated, this time taking the iniative himself and pulling Will to him again.

Will started to pull Dylan to his bed when there was a knock at the door.

There was a loud crash as Dylan pushed Will away so fast he ended up knocking down a pile of books.

"Dyl, mom wants to talk to you," Pheobe said from the other side of the door, not bothering to open it.

They heard her walking away.

Dylan looked at Will sheepishly. "This is gonna take some getting used to...," he said.

"I'll say," Will answered, picking himself and the books up.

"See you later then, Iguess," Dylan said, leaving the room to go see their mother.

"Yeah, later."

**a/n: **If anyone gets inspired by this to write a WillxDylan fic, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me about through a PM. This isn't exactly a fandom I check regularly so I might miss it.

Aside from that,I hope you liked it and I LOVE reviews! (hint, hint) (Doesn't that green button look fun to click??! :D )


End file.
